Aishiteru Niichan
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Aishiteru adalah sebuah kata yang diucapkan oleh seseorang pada orang yang di cintainya. Kata Jepang itu berarti "Aku mencintaimu". Namun, apakah aku juga dapat mengucapkannya padamu seperti orang pada umumnya?
1. Chapter 1

Aishiteru, Onii-chan

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing: Sebas x OC

Warning: OOC, kissu scene

Chapter 1: Meeting

Pagi itu di tengah kota Tokyo, ada sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup sederhana namun terkesan nyaman dilihatnya. Panti asuhan itu bernama 'Nagareboshi' yang berarti 'bintang jatuh'. Pemilik panti asuhan itu adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Hikaru Fukuyama. Dia memberikan nama Nagareboshi untuk panti asuhan tersebut karena dia ingin anak-anak yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu tetap tidak berhenti berharap seperti berharap kepada 'bintang jatuh' yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan agar mereka mendapatkan orangtua baru dan juga dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Usia anak paling tua di panti ini adalah 16 tahun. Jika mereka sudah berumur 17 tahun, maka mereka akan di bimbing untuk bekerja di dunia luar. Kini pukul 09.00 waktu di Tokyo, para anak-anak di panti itu sedang bermain di halaman depan. Sungguh kehidupan yang sederhana namun sangat nyaman.

"Kakak, bisa bantu Yuki untuk mengambil vas itu tidak?" tanya seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. Gadis kecil itu berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah vas yang cukup tinggi dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Tentu. Ini dia, Yuki." Ucap gadis yang dimintai tolong tadi.

"Mm.. makasih kak Aoi." Ucap gadis itu sambil membawa vas itu ke halaman.

"Sama-sama" balas gadis yang di panggil Aoi tersebut.

~ 3 ~

Sementara itu, malam hari di London ada sebuah keluarga dengan rumah yang sangat megah. Sepertinya orang yang tinggal didalam rumah itu benar-benar seorang pengusaha besar. Malam yang sunyi di London tiba-tiba di kagetkan oleh sebuah suara...

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU ADIK DARI LONDON! AKU MAU YANG BERASAL DARI LUAR LONDON!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari dalam rumah megah itu. Sehingga membuat seisi rumah bisa mendengar suaranya yang cukup keras itu. Sepertinya pangeran kecil di rumah itu sedang menginginkan adik namun tidak mendapatkannya. Itu karena ibu dari anak itu sudah meninggal, sementara bocah berumur 7 tahun itu menginginkan adik dan meminta kepada ayahnya. Namun, ternyata si tuan muda itu tidak mau mendapatkan adik dari negara asalnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau adik dari London, Sebastian?" tanya sang ayah, Ferdinand Michaelis, President and CEO dari Chronica Company. Perusahaan yang sangat besar dan juga paling terkenal di Eropa. Ayah dari Sebastian Michaelis itu sungguh pusing mendengar keinginan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Karena semua gadis di London itu, bukan, semua gadis di Eropa itu sama saja. Mereka ingin menjadi adikku karena harta ayah yang melimpah dan juga perusahaan ayah saja." Ucap Sebastian sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mau punya adik?" tanya sang ayah

"Karena aku serng merasa kesepian saat ayah pergi ke luar negeri. Memang ada orang di rumah, namun mereka terkadang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain. Itu alasanku, ayah." Ucap Sebastian dengan lantang dan tanpa nada ragu sedikit pun. Mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut, Ferdinand tersenyum dan juga berkata " Baiklah jika itu maumu, ayah akan mengajakmu ke Jepang. Disana kamu bisa mengunjungi semua panti asuhan yang kamu mau dan juga mencari langsung adikmu itu." Mendengar hal itu Sebastian yang tadi agak ngambek, kini tersenyum lagi.

"Benarkah ayah?" tanya Sebastian. Ayahnya pun mengangguk dan mengelus kepala anaknya yang bermata merah persis seperti ibunya itu.

"Yeeeeiii!" teriak Sebastian sambil memeluk Ferdinand. Wajah anak itu benar-benar manis saat tersenyum.

~ 3 ~

Keesokan harinya, ayah dan anak itu perg ke Jepang, sesuai dengan perkataan Ferdinand kepada Sebastian. Mereka mendarat di Bandara Inernasional Tokyo.

"Ayah... kenapa mereka memandangi kita seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil memegangi jas ayahnya.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu.."

'Kakkoi nee...' 'kakkkoi desu' itulah bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar oleh Sebastian dan juga ayahnya di sepanjang mereka berjalan di Airport itu.

"Ayah... Cepat sedikit. Aku sudah mulai merasa ill-feel di tempat ini." Ucap Sebastian sambil terus menarik jas ayahnya.

Mereka pun segera menuju taksi dan juga menuju hotel bintang 5 untuk check-in. Setelah mendapat hotel dan beristirahat sejenak, mereka pun memulai proses pencarian calon adik untuk Sebastian.

"Ayah! Coba ke panti asuhan yang ini. Sepertinya menarik sekali. Na..naga...re..boshi..." eja Sebastian dengan susahnya.

"Hmm... coba ayah lihat dulu, hmmm... tempatnya sederhana sekali." Ucap Ferdinand.

"Tapi aku mau kesana. Aku mau kesana!" ucap Sebastian dengan nada manjanya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan tempatnya dekat juga dari sini." Ucap Ferdinand sambil melihat-lihat peta yang ada d tangannya. Mereka pun pergi kesana menggunakan taksi. Padahal waktu di London mereka selalu memakai mobil mewah mereka.

~ 3 ~

Kini mereka sampai di depan panti asuhan itu. Anak-anak yang sedang asik main langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Salah satu anak berteriak ke dalam "Ada Tamu!" nyonya Hikaru pun menuju keluar dan menghampiri pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Ny. Hikaru dengan ramahnya.

"Apa benar ini Panti Asuhan Nagareboshi?" tanya Sebastian dengan semangat.

"Iya. Ini adalah Panti Asuhan Nagareboshi." Jawab Ny. Hikaru sambil tersenyum.

"Saya ingin mengadopsi seorang anak." Ucap Ferdinand.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk, Tuan" ucap sambil mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah yang cukup sederhana itu, namun luas. mempersilahkan Ferdinand dan Sebastian untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan administrasi.

"Jadi, tuan... Apa alasan anda ingin mengadopsi seorang anak?" tanya .

"Anak saya menginginkan seorang adik." Ucap Ferdinand.

Anak kecil berambut hitam itu meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk menuju ke luar dan bermain dengan anak-anak disana. Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang ayah, dia pun langsung berlari ke halaman depan. Disana, dia bertemu dengan beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu langsung melihat ke arah Sebastian. Tatapan yang menunjukkan suatu kekaguman padanya. Bagaimana pun juga, penampilan Sebastian saat itu sangatlah stylist, meskipun dia anak kecil sekalipun. Sebastian memakai kaus bermerk papan atas dengan celana jeans yang bermodel keren serta sneakers anak kecil yang sporty. Pokoknya Sebastian sangat tampan, karena dia sudah mempunyai stylist sendiri khusus untuk dia seorang.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bermain dengan kalian?" tanya Sebastian dengan formalnya. Ucapan yang di ucapkan oleh Sebastian itu menggunakan Katakana, sehingga membuat anak-anak disana sedikit bingung. Namun, ada seorang gadis kecil yang mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Sebastian.

"Boleh kok. Bergabunglah dengan kami." Ucap gadis yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari dirinya tersebut. Umur gadis itu kira-kira baru 5 tahun-an gitu. Sebastian pun langsung menuju anak-anak itu dan bergabung dengan mereka. Gadis kecil itu manis itu terus membantu Sebastian untuk berkomunikasi dalam bahasa jepang. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sebastian tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu mengajak Sebastian untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman.

"Kakak sedang apa disini?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu sungguh menarik karena matanya yang berwarna biru seperti langit persis seperti orang dari negara Eropa. Namun rambut gadis itu berwarna hitam pekat seperti orang Asia. Sepertinya gadis kecil ini blasteran. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sebastian.

"Aku sedang mencari adik. Aku sering merasa kesepian di rumahku. Oleh karena itu aku mencarinya di sini." Ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mmm... memangnya ibu kakak kemana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, jadi aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan adik kandung." Ucap Sebastian sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Angin bertiup dan menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua. Sebastian memandangi gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Entah kenapa Sebastian merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu, padahal dia baru berumur 7 tahun. Sebastian sepertinya sudah dapat menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi calon adikknya dan juga membawanya ke London.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Namaku..."

Ucapan gadis kecil itu dipotong oleh yang tiba-tiba memanggil Sebastian. Sebastian langsung menoleh. Orb rubynya melihat bahwa sang ayah berada di samping wanita itu.

"Ada apa, ayah?"tanya Sebastian sambil berlari menuju ke ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah mememukan siapa yang akan menjadi adikmu nanti." Ucap Ferdinand sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

"Siapa ayah? Siapa? Cepat beritahu Sebastian!" ucap Sebastian dengan nada penasaran.

" akan membawanya." Ucap sang ayah.

"Siapa ? Cepat beritahu saya!" ucap Sebastian kepada wanita paruh baya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Sebastian adalah putra tunggal seorang bangsawan, jadi dia sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa yang sopan di depan umum.

"Ah. Sepertinya saya tidak perlu capekcapek mencari anak itu. Anak itusudah ada di dekat sini." Ucap .

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian.

Wanita itu menggandeng Sebastian menghampiri seorang gadis kecil. Sebastian tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. Sementara itu, memperkenalkan gadis kecil itu.

"Namanya adalah Yukiko Reina. Dia gadis blasteran Inggris dan juga Jepang. Nah, Yuki salaman sama kakak barumu." Minta dengan senyuman yang tergores di wajahnya.

"Halo, salam kenal kakak. Namaku Yukiko Reina. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi saudara yang baik." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Sebastian.

To Be Continued...

a/n: saya mau mencoba untuk membuat fanfic yang bersambung. Jadi makin penasaran bagaimana kelanutannya #plak! Padahal saya sendiri yang membuatnya. Well, para readers sekalian, berkenankah anda sekalian untuk mereview fanfic ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Aishiteru, Onii-chan

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing: Sebas x OC

Warning: OOC, OC, kissu scene

Chapter 2: At School

10 tahun kemudian...

Pagi itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang dengan seprei putih. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur. Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan itu sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Dia berusaha untuk bangun namun tubuhnya masih ingin menempel ditempat tidur. Gadis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sinar matahari yang masuk itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kembali dunia mimpinya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda memasuki kamar gadis itu yang sedang tertidur lelap layaknya seekor anak kucing yang menggemaskan. Pemuda itu menghampiri tempat tidur yang berukuran King tersebut.

"Yuki, ayo bangun." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Umm~ bentar lagi, kak..." ucap gadis itu yang matanya masih terpejam itu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dan mencium pipi gadis itu.

"Bangun donk, nanti Ayah marah lho." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga, gadis itu langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kak Sebastian..." ucap Yuki sambil menunduk malu.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang manis itu. Yuki pun mulai menuruni tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar itu dan menuju kamar mandi. Sebastian pun keluar dari kamar gadis Yuki dengan senyuman yang tergores di wajahnya. Di kamar mandi, Yuki memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Sebastian. Wajahnya agak sedikit memerah. Bagaimana tidak, Sebastian itu seorang laki-laki yang berwajah tampan dan masih single. Tentu saja itu membuat Yuki agak blushing saat di cium oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sebab selama ini tidak ada laki-laki yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Hanya Sebastian-lah yang sering melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kak Sebastian..." ucap gadis itu pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah selesai mandi, gadis itu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Yuki bersekolah di Stumford Junior High School sementara Sebastian bersekolah di Harvard High School. Perbedaan usia Yuki dengan Sebastian adalah 2 tahun. Jadi, Sebastian sekarang kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Yuki kelas 3 SMP. Setiap paginya, Yuki selalu di antar oleh Sebastian dan hal itu membuat beberapa teman Yuki iri padanya. Umm... mungkin hampir satu sekolah iri... karena Sebastian mengantar Yuki menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

"Ayah, aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Yuki sambil memasuki Lamborghini milik Sebastian.

"Ya.. hati-hati di jalan. Bilang ke kakakmu supaya tidak usah mengebut di jalan.." ucap ayah mereka, Ferdinand Michaelis.

"Hehehe.. Baiklah ayah." Ucap Yuki sambil tertawa kecil.

Sebastian yang mendengar pesan ayahnya itu hanya sweatdrop dan menyalakan mobilnya. 'Memangnya kecepatan 50 km/hr bisa disebut cepat?' pikir Sebastian dalam hati. Pemuda berambut ebony itu melambaikan tangannya ke luar jendela yang maksudnya adalah 'aku berangkat!' di sepanjang perjalanan, Yuki sedang asyik memainkan HP-nya untuk membuka situs Facebook-nya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung saat membuka akun tersebut. Hal itu membuat Sebastian tertarik untuk mencari tahunya.

"Yuki.. kamu sedang buka apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan tatapan mata yang masih lurus kedepan.

"Ahh... Aku sedang buka FB kak." Ucap Yuki sambil memandang kakaknya yang cool itu. Mata aquamarine nya memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan yang lembut.

" Oh...FB... mau pilih pacar di FB ya?" goda Sebastian sambil memijak pedal rem dikarenakan lampu merah menyala.

Ucapan Sebastian itu berhasil membuat wajah Yuki juga ikut memerah seperti lampu lalu lintas itu.

"Ah... nggak kok, aku tidak sedang memilih pacar..." ucap Yuki sambil menunduk malu.

"Begitu ya? Oh iya! Kemarin kakak melihatmu telepon-teleponan selama 2 jam lebih... pasti dengan Trancy ya?" tebak Sebastian sambil tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

"Ti..tidak kok... aku tidak... telepon-teleponan sama Alois. Aku kemarin telepon-an sama Lizzie." Ucap Yuki.

"Oh ya? Tapi kemarin pas kakak lhat di HP-mu, daftar panggilannya cuma nama si Trancy itu." Ucap Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Pemuda ini sama sekali tidak mau kalah dari adiknya itu.

"Apa? Kapan kakak melihat HP ku?" tanya Yuki sambil memegang pundak kakaknya dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu cukup kaget atas perlakuan adiknya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kakak melihatnya saat kamu sedang mandi." Ucap Sebastian.

Seketika itu juga Yuki langsung diam dengan blushing yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Aku dan Alois hanya berteman saja... tidak ada yang lebih kok." Ucap Yuki sambil menunduk.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu kalau memang kalian hanya berteman?" tanya Sebastian sambil mulai memijak pedal gas karena lampunya sudah hijau.

"Kemarin... Dia bilang suka padaku..." ucap Yuki

"Suka?" tanya Sebastian sambil sedikit melirik ke adiknya.

Yuki menunduk dan masih sedikit blushing.

" Alois itu adik kelasku... aku ingin menolaknya..." ucap Yuki.

Sebastian yang mendengar hal itu pun menghela nafasnya. Ternyata Yuki sedang bingung bagaimana cara untuk menolak Alois. Tentu saja menolaknya dengan cara halus. Untuk masalah ini, Yuki yang terkenal kepintarannya di sekolah saja tidak tahu caranya. Tapi, masalah ini sudah biasa untuk Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu mau menolaknya nanti?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hmmm... iya." Ucap Yuki pelan.

"Jika kamu mau menolaknya, ucapkan saja alasan kenapa kamu tdak mau menerimanya dan juga jangan lupa untuk berbicara dengan halus. Kamu kan perempuan, jadi pasti bisa melakukannya. Kalau untuk kakak, kakak akan selalu mengatakan 'aku tidak pantas untukmu. Sebaiknya kamu cari yang lain saja.' Begitu." Ucap Sebastian sambil memarkirkan moblnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Yuki. Yuki tersenyum mendengar saran kakaknya tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya ya, kak." Ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis dan melaju kembali menuju sekolahnya. Beberapa siswi di sekolah Yuki terus memandangi kakak dari gadis berambut hitam itu. Mereka membicarakan Sebastian yang tampan, cool, sexy, hot, etc. Yuki pun masuk menuju kelasnya. Disana Lizzie menyapa dia duluan.

"Pagiiii~~~!" ucap Lizzie.

"Pagi." Balas Yuki.

~ 3 ~

Disekolah, Yuki termasuk anak yang ceria dan juga di senangi oleh teman-temannya. Nilai akademik maupun non-akademik Yuki pun patut di acungi jempol. Itulah yang membuatnya terkenal di sekolah elit tersebut. Wajah Yuki yang blasteran Jepang-Inggris juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kalangan siswa yang mencoba mendekatinya. Namun, meskipun banyak yang mengantri hanya untuk mendaftar menjadi kekasih Yukiko Reina, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada semuanya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai laki-laki, hanya saja dia sudah menyukai bahkan mencintai seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kini gadis berambut hitam itu sedang mengikuti pelajaran memasak yang di bina oleh Mr. Bard.

"Baiklah, kalian hari ini praktek bebas. Namun tema kali ini adalah cake. Kalian boleh membuat cake apapun yang kalian mau. Yang penting enak dan bisa di makan." Ucap sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Baiklah, Mr!" jawab seluruh murid dengan kompak. Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai membuat kue yang mereka kuasai. Yuki memutuskan untuk membuat Vampire Chocolate Cupcakes. Gadis itu mulai membuat adonan cake tersebut lalu mencampur bahan-bahan yang di perlukan. Yuki melakukan semua itu dengan cekatan dan juga elegan. Itu membuat semua murid terpesona akan penampilan Yuki.

"Wahhh... Reina hebat sekali membuat cake nya ya!" ucap Finnian pada Meyrine.

"Iya! Dia seperti seorang chef saja. Benar-benar berbakat!" comment Meyrine.

Di sekolahnya, Yuki dipanggil Reina. Itu karena teman-temannya bilang bahwa memanggilnya dengan nama Reina jauh lebih mudah daripada memanggil dengan nama Yuki. Dan dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat, Yuki bisa menyelesaikan 50 cupcakes-nya. Cupcakes itu terlihat lezat dan juga manis untuk dilihat meskipun namanya cukup mengerikan.

"Hmmm... enak sekali Reina! Paduan rasa cokelat dengan saus strawberry nya enak sekali!" ucap salah satu siswa yang memakan cake itu.

"Penampilannya manis sekali~~" ucap Lizzie.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Nah, kalian boleh mengambilnya, masing-masing satu. Nanti kalau ada sisa aku mau memberikannya kepada dan juga ." ucap Yuki sambil mengarahkan cupcake-cupcake itu kearah teman-temannya. Maka, semua murid yang ada disitu langsung mengambil cupcake itu. Mereka memuji cupcake buatan Yuki.

"Lho, Reina? Kamu mau buat cake lagi?" tanya Lizzie sambil memandang Yuki yang lagi membuat adonan cake.

"Iya. Aku ingin membuat cake untuk Kakakku. Dia suka makan cake buatanku. Oleh karena itu aku mau membuatkan sebuah cake untuknya." Ucap Yuki.

"Ohh..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yuki pun menyelesaikan cake keduanya. Cake kali ini adalah Gateau Chocolate with Black Snow. Sebuah gateau cokelat yang ditaburi oleh bubuk cocoa itu benar-benar terlihat lezat dan juga mewah dengan sebuah cokelat batang yang dibentuk menyerupai mahkota. Sangat manis dan unik. Banyak pujian keluar dari mulut teman-teman Yuki yang ingin memakan cake itu.

"Tidak boleh! Cake ini khusus untuk kak Sebastian. Jadi, tidak ada yang boleh memakannya. Kalau ada yang memakannya, maka ia harus membuat ulang cake ini. Sama persis seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Yuki dengan wajah yang cukup scary.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu membuatkan cake untuk kakakmu?" tanya Drocell yang sedang memakan cupcake Yuki yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang special untuk kakakku. Makanya itu aku mau memberi hadiah untuknya." Ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum.

Gadis manis itu tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun kakaknya yang paling di sayangi itu. Sebastian tahun ini sudah memasuki umur 17 tahun. Ferdinand mengirim SMS ke Yuki agar membuat pesta untuk ultah Sebastian. Dan juga Ferdinand meminta Yuki untuk membuat cakenya. Kata Ferdinand, Sebastian sangat menyukai cake buatan Yuki. Sementara itu dirumah, Ferdinand menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi pesta yang akan di adakan di rumah mewahnya tersebut.

~ 3 ~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi sebagai tanda bahwa para murid dapat beristirahat. Yuki pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, karena ujian sudah dekat. Saat ingin menuruni tangga, ada SMS masuk. Isinya adalah: 'Reina, aku tunggu di taman sekarang. From, Alois.T' Gadis itu baru ingat bahwa dia mau menolak Alois.

"Astaga aku lupa akan urusan itu..." pikir Yuki sambil langsung menuju taman.

Disana sudah ada Alois menunggu Yuki di bawah pohon. Yuki menghampiri Alois yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Reina?" tanya Alois.

Gadis itu tediam sebentar. Dia sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang baik untuk menolak anak laki-laki pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Alois Trancy... maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu..." ucap Yuki dengan tatapan lurus kearah mata aquamarine yang dimiliki Alois.

Terlihat bahwa pemuda itu sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Yuki barusan. Tentu saja karena mereka sudah saling kenal selama 5 bulan dan itu membuat Alois berfikir bahwa ia bisa menjadi pacar Yuki.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menolakku?" tanya Alois.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang berada di bawahku. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan padamu." Ucap Yuki.

"Begitu kah? Hmm... baiklah. Apa ada orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Alois.

"Ada. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak menerimamu, ini terimalah." Ucap Yuki sambil menyerahkan cupcake buatannya. Alois menerimanya dengan wajah kagum.

"Apa kamu yang membuatnya?" tanya Alois agak ragu.

"Ya. Aku membuatnya ketika kelas memasak dimulai." Ucap Yuki dengan tenang.

"Apa namanya? Penampilannya menarik sekali.." ucap Alois sambil mengagumi cupcake itu.

"Vampire Chocolate Cupcakes. Kalau begitu, aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Sampai jumpa" ucap Yuki sambil meninggalkan Alois yang bengong mendengar nama cake itu

To Be Continued...

a/n: apa cerita kali ini terlalu panjang ya? :o yah... mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya Author lagi muncul idenya segitu. Well... semoga para readers sekalian merasa puas dengan chapter ini. Untuk nama-nama ckae yang muncul di atas, Author membuatnya sendiri. Aslinya gak ada nama cake kayak gitu, kecuali jenis cake nya. Cupcake dan Gateau itu benar-benar ada. Sebastian-nya disini cuma muncul dikit ya... nanti mau dimunculin banyak ah~~

Well... mind to review? ^w^


End file.
